The Prophecy
by Moonguardian
Summary: A Girl born in a family with no love. A Prince trying to win her heart. bad summary just read and you will get it P.S. I completly redid this so it kinda new and more planed out
1. Prologue

**The Prophecy: Prologue  
**

Many stories have been told about the being of Chaos. There had been talk about a box that held all the evils that are now known and that a gift to all man called Pandora set them lose. There are many holes in this story that many do not know of, but listen and I'll tell you the truth.

_Before the earth and sea and the all-covering heaven, one aspect,  
which we call Chaos, covered all the face of Nature. Gradually, the shape of Mother Earth, or Gaea, emerged from the emptiness and formed the world. She gave birth to a son called Uranus, who was the sky. Rain fell from the sky causing plants to grow. Animals then appeared from the rivers and seas._

_Next, monsters and giants were born. Cyclopes where one of the three created and Uranus treated them cruelly and banished them to the underworld. Later human-shaped giants called Titans were born. These were the first gods and goddesses. _

_Gaea was furious with Uranus for the way he treated the Cyclopes and so she urged the titan leader, Cronos, to rebel and seize power. Cronos did and won the battle against Uranus. He then married his sister Rhea and became the Titan King. They had five children but Cronos had been warned one of them would kill him, so he swallowed each child as it was born. To save the sixth, Rhea tricked Cronos into swallowing a stone. She gave the real baby to some nymphs to bring up the chilled named Zeus._

_When Zeus grew up, he returned home in disguise and gave Cronos a potion to make him choke. His brothers were coughed out, whole and safe. Uranus died and Zeus later became Ruler of the sky and King of the Gods. _

_ Zeus soon after asked Prometheus, a Titan, to try his hand at creating a race to live on Earth. Prometheus succeeded by making mankind. He was very fond of the people and helped them whenever he could. What Prometheus later did made the Zeus very angry. Prometheus with the help of Athene, his friend, brought fire from the heavens to man. With this, man was more than equal to all other  
animals._

_Zeus chained Prometheus to a rock and made an eagle eat his liver to punish him. Despite the pain, the immortal Prometheus could not die. His liver grew at night and the eagle returned the next day.   
To punish mankind for accepting Prometheus' gift of fire Zeus created a woman named Pandora and gave her to Prometheus' brother, Epimetheus. Zeus gave her a box to take with her but strictly forbade her to open it. Pandora  
was seized with an eager curiosity to know what this box contained; and one day she opened the box and looked in.  
Immediately there escaped a multitude of plagues for unfortunate man,--  
such as sickness, age, sin and death. Pandora stared in horror, one last thing emerged: Hope. Unlike the rest Hope had a body and was shaped has young child of eight. While Pandora watched; the body of Hope began to fade and disperse over the world living only remembrances of itself in the hearts of mankind. This meant that people should never be in despair. _

No one knew why it was that Hope was the only one from the jar with a physical body. Even the almighty Zeus says he dose not know, but I believe he knows more then he says. I believe it is because sometime in the future it will need one. But for what reason not even I can guess.


	2. Her Story

**The Prophecy  
**

While I sit here in my room thinking back on the many years of training I have done. I've found that I am now callous, but how could I not be. I've been through hell and back since I was born, but some time after my father sold me to a slave dealer I seemed to realize why I've went through what I went through.  
"The Gods are testing me," I thought out loud.  
As I remembered I placed a silver locket on top of a trunk in the middle of my room and slowly start to circle it. My mother had given it to me when I was little. I was never able to open it no one was except for him. At night I can still remember what happened it has been over 10 years but it is still as vivid as it will ever be.  
I lived in a city called Suhaj were my father was an important man. People would call him a 'gift from the gods' or my favorite 'He who knows all' I on the other hand thought he was a charlatan.  
My mother was a very sick person as far has I was told, she died when I was 6. When I got older my father told me I resemble her, as a matter of fact that's what he said to me before he sold me to the slave dealers 'you look to much like her I cant stand looking at you,' bastard I was only 14 at that time.  
I start to walk down the narrow hallway thinking about the past, my past. I can just imagine what he said to his people 'I am sadder but wiser,' or some kind of cliché like that and of course they will eat it up, bastards all of them. As I start to wander around the outside walls I bump into the man that found me and I started to drown in floods of memories.  
After I was sold they tied me to the back of their carriage but not before I put in my last shot.  
"Man, what happened to you nose," said Seller Number-one.

"The little runt here did it," said Seller Number-two.

"She doesn't look so tough."

"Like you even know what tough looks like," I said, "especially being around him."

"My now ain't you a little candid," said Seller Number-one.

"Now _ain't_ you all smart using words like candid and all what's next conservative." then he hit me so hard that I flew back a few feet. "I'll get you back for that," I thought to myself. "Gag her," said someone before it all went black.  
I woke up some time later they made camp and was fast asleep by the time my dizziness faded. I was tied to a tree trunk in front of a fire and everything from the past couple of days started to flood back to me. I started to look around and notice a blade close by. "Stupid men probably got drunk and forgot about it," I thought to my self. I started to reach out with my foot and dragged it towards my back so I can grab the hilt. Once I cut myself loose I tied the men to the tree I was just at and used some more rope I found in the carriage, they felt like they were dead.  
"Lucky for them or else I would have done it," I panted.  
When I was done I then unhooked the horses and took some food, water, and blankets for the trip. I was probably riding for months at a time, my supplies gone weeks before. Finally I saw life but when I got closer I fainted.  
When I woke up it was to see someone cooking. The food looked so good that when I sat up my stomach growled which alerted him.  
"Hey, you're awake," said the man or should I say boy he looked no  
more then 15 at most he didn't even have facial hair, yet.  
"Aye," was all I could say between the smell of food and my  
throbbing head I was in a complete dazed.  
"Here drink this," he said wail-putting water in my mouth to  
drink. Once done I started to notice how handsome he was he had wild  
black hair and light brown eye's his skin tone was a golden brown  
color much like mine and his shirt was buttoned down to show the same  
color skin with a nicely cut body.  
"Now, how do you feel?"  
"Better thank you"  
"Guillermo."  
"Thank You, Guillermo," then my stomach growled when I got a  
whiff of the food again.  
"You must be hungry," said Guillermo, while making a bowl of hot  
stew, " By the way, what were you doing out in the middle of the  
desert?"  
"Desert?" I said now noticing my surroundings.  
"Of course, Beautiful, were else would you be?" He said not  
knowing that he calling me 'Beautiful' was the first time anyone ever  
dared to call me so. I've been told I looked like my mother,  
obviously, but I know I can never compare to such beauty. Father made  
sure everyone feared him and made it clear for no one to remind him of  
his late wife or to socialize with me for some reason.  
"Mmm, the last time I ate I was somewhere near a river," I said staring at the bowl of stew in his hands.  
"The nearest river from hear is probably a few months away," Guillermo said puzzlement written all over his face.  
"Then you see why I'm very close to copping off your hand just  
for some stew."  
"Oh, yes of course," handing me the bowl of stew, "So what  
happened for you to cross my path, lovely," their it goes again  
another word that make's me want to hear it again and again.  
"Say that again."  
"Say what?" It must have been the look in my eye's or something  
because it felt like he new everything about me, "Are you telling me  
that no one ever told you that you were beautiful because you are. In  
fact your simply breath taking," he said looking into my eyes and there began our journey.


	3. His Story

**The Prophecy**

_Chapter 2_

I was told I would find something of great importance to me if I were to travel to the middle of the desert. At first I thought they just wanted to get ride of me, let's face it Prince Guillermo of Summers is not an angle. Maybe one of the elders had a dream and it said 'Send the royal pain to the desert and he will be eaten by a Lizard.'  
"Ya, I would be so lucky," I said to myself.  
No, no matter how many times I set there feet on fire they wouldn't do that, would they? No way they gave me to much food to have me be kill, and a first aid kit that can probably help in taking someone's appendices out. Plus they gave me extra's in everything including two horses.  
"What ever it is I'm suppose to find it better come soon or I'll go and find the lizard myself," has I finished saying that I heard something like another horse and when I turned around I saw something fall from.  
When I went on for a closer inspection I notice that the person that fell was someone HOT (Fine, Cute, Pretty, ect.). Has I started to examine the figure I notice she was about my age maybe younger she had long dark Brown hair that you don't see much of around here. She had long eyelashes and on the left eye I notice she had a single gray eyelash in the middle. "Weird," I said picking her up noticing right away that she was extremely light. When I set her on my mat on the sand I took the water I had sitting around and quickly tried to give her some and after a while of trying she started to drink it. When I felt she had enough I replaced her on the mat and started to fan her. The girl opened her eyes for a moment but before she closed them again I saw that her eyes were a deep dark brown that could almost be mistaken for black. "Hi," I said but got no reply back, "Well she'll probably be hungry when she awakens."

She woke up some time later while I was making some stew for us to eat. I saw her looking over at me and almost forgot to breath.

"Hey, you're awake," I said.

"Aye," she said her voice was captivating it made you want to hear her talk till the end of time.

I gave her some water and watched her drink it until she pushed the bowl away from her. "God, you're losing it G," I thought rather loudly in my head, "You're the _prince of Summers! _You love no women and out of Five Sons, you being the youngest will always be the ladies man and…" my thought being interrupted by the girls growling stomach. "Oh yea, she is probably hungry," I said to myself. I then made her a bowl of stew when a thought hit me.

"By the way, what were you doing out in the middle of the  
desert?"

"Desert?" she said looking at her surroundings has if it was her first time.

"Of course, Beautiful, were else would you be?" I said almost wanting to slap myself for her, but instead of looking ready to kill she looked shocked. The girl looked like I was the first one to ever even associate her with that world. "That cant be right though."

"Mmm, the last time I ate I was somewhere near a river," She said suddenly staring at the bowl of stew in my hands. Her word hit me full force, if I had been drinking something she would have been wet.

"The nearest river from here is probably a few months away," I said getting a hold of myself.

"Then you see why I'm very close to copping off your hand just  
for some stew," her words started me, but at the same time I could not help myself from laughing.

"Oh, yes of course," handing her the bowl of stew I became curious about what happened before and I said, "So what happened for you to cross my path, lovely," their it goes again another shocked look but what shocked me the most was what she said.

"Say that again."

"So my assumption was correct," I thought to myself, "But I'm still need to know," so I said, "Are you telling me that no one ever told you that you were beautiful because you are. In fact your simply breath taking."

It looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. My body went on self pilot as my hand reached for her chin and lifted her deep brown eyes to meet my lighter ones.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I then handed her another bowl of stew because hers were all gone, "we leave has soon has your rested."

"To were?" she asked.

"Well I'm on a journey to find something I don't know of, but when I find it I'll know. If you want you can join me and I will gracelessly welcome a beauty like yourself."

"I have nowhere else to go," she started, "so I will gratefully accept."

"Great! Now you know my name, but what is yours?"

"Faith."

"Faith," I spoke the name and felt like saying some thing dumb like: _I guess it was fate that we met._ Instead I place a kiss on her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you and I look forward to future nights with you."

I have always been told I had a way with words but sometimes I never think through what I say. I believe this to be one of those moments, because judging by how much my eye hurts and learning what a good left hook she has; I think I said something wrong. There at that point began our journey.


	4. Now There Journey

**The Prophecy: **

_Chapter 3_

"You hit me!" Guillermo yelled.

"Of course I did," yelled Faith, "what were you trying to imply by saying 'I look forward to future **nights **with you?'"

"That dose sound wrong; didn't it."

"Just a little."

"I swear I didn't mean it like that," Guillermo swore.

"Maybe I over acted, a bit."

"A bit," Guillermo muttered.

"OK, a lot," Faith said, "I am use to having my guard up all the time and …"

"You're sorry," Guillermo said.

"Yea," Faith spoke timidly.

"Well, I say we finish this in the morning because I'm about ready to cry and that is not very manly you know. So good night, good lookin."

"Umm, Night," Faith said and she then began on her usual routine of getting ready for bed. Before she went down she took out a gold heart shaped necklace that was has big as her palm from her pouch on her waist and tried like she dose every night to open it.

Guillermo watched Faiths struggle with a golden thing in her hand and finally asked, "What is that?"

"It's a locket my mother gave me before she died."

"I'm sorry."

"No, its ok," Faith said, "I am just trying to open it."

"Here let me try," Guillermo said holding his hand out for it. Faith was a little nervous to hand it over. She never even showed to her father when she was younger because her mother always said to keep it a secret, but she felt has if an unknown force was making her hand it to him.

When Guillermo hand the locket in his grasps the first thing he noticed was how heavy it was. He placed it from hand to hand trying to get a feel from it. There what something urging him to open it and when he had enough from just looking at it, he opened it.

Bright lights release from the locket and when the lights stopped the two looked in it. There where words written in a language unknown to them both but so familiar. There what also a kind of compass next to words and the arrow was pointing east of them.

"I thought compasses pointed north," Faith finally spoke.

"They do," Guillermo answered, "It looks like my journey is now yours has well."

"We should get some sleep," Faith said has she took the locket from Guillermo's' hand and closed it, "We have a long journey ahead of us," and they lied down and rested each with different thoughts.

Faith woke to a warm sun and the smell of something good cooking. At first she thought it was her mom cooking like when she was younger, but she then remembered her mothers been dead for years. She sat up to see the handsome man from the night before except now he was sporting a nice black eye.

"Does it hurt much," she spoke softly.

"Huh?" Guillermo was startled. "Good thing I wasn't staring at her this time," he thought to himself.

"Your eye."

"Oh, not to bad," he answered, "Well after we eat we can set off on our journey. Dose that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great."

They traveled for days at a time getting to know each other. They joked, played games and flirted (Well Guillermo flirted). However they each held back information about themselves. For one Guillermo never told Faith that he was a prince and Faith never told Guillermo why she was in the desert. They continued to follow the compass east until the direction told them to go south were they came across an abandoned Kingdome.


End file.
